


The Power of Love

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing with David was simple, not even his ringtone for her was just that, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is unbeta'd

David strutted into Catherine’s apartment as if it was his. As if he belonged.

“Don’t you knock?” she asked without looking to him, still reading her newspaper.

“Call me”. He said and she knew he was smiling without having to look.

“Huh?” she said finally raising her head.

“Pick up your bloody mobile and ring my number” he said still smiling.

She gave him a huff for taking her attention out of her newspaper but did what he asked. Almost immediately ‘Ruby’ by Kaiser Chiefs started playing.

A smile slowly appeared in her face and she looked at him laughing. “Does that play for everyone?”

“No, just for you.” He answered.

She smiled biting her lip, in that way only she does and pulled him for a kiss.

It had been one month they were trying to stay apart. They clearly couldn’t.

The kiss started soft and freeing like a sigh and then it grew until all the feelings they’ve been trying to keep bottled up came back again.

David slept at Catherine’s that day.

Catherine realized a week later that David had messed up with her cellphone. She was out having lunch with her mother when the theme from Doctor Who started playing.

She cursed, receiving a slap on her arm from Josephine, and picked it up “What the hell did you do with my cellphone?”

“What, not even a hello? Nothing?”

“David, you know what I’m talking about…”

“Well… I just… I wanted you to have a cool ringtone for when I called you. Something that would make you know instantly it was me calling…”

“You could have put ‘Fix You’ or ‘Fireflies’.” She said, her mother looked weirdly at her and she just waved her hand as if telling her to not pay attention to the conversation.

“Well… What would be the fun in that?”

She just knew he was giving one of his brightest smiles, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Why did you call, Mr. McDonald,” she asked, giving up for now.

He went on about his new projects. They were finally going back to the friendship they once had.

The next time they met she could only talk about the ringtone for an hour.

“I get it! I’ll change it!”

“Good.” She said throwing the cellphone in his direction missing his head by very little.

He stayed with it on his hands for no more than a minute and handed it back to her, “There, it’s not the ‘Doctor Who theme’ anymore.”

“Great.” She said and soon he was very close. “What do you want,” she asked already smiling.

“Well, since we are in the same place, by ourselves we could… I don’t know…”

“Watch a movie and eat popcorn while I bully you for your choices?”

“Sweet Popcorn is good, ok?”

“Right”.

And then they were kissing.

Life was different when David was there, so close, stealing her air, making all her life revolve around him. And when he was gone everything came back like a strong tide knocking her out of balance.

The next time he called, she was in LA. Adrian didn’t want to deal with her at the moment, she was angry about the tabloids saying she was pregnant for a number of reasons she wasn’t even able to voice completely.

She was talking with her agent when her cellphone rang. At first she didn’t even know it was her cellphone, she just wondered who was listening to ‘Frankie Goes to Hollywood’, specially that song.

She was even humming ‘The Power of Love’ before her agent said “I believe that’s coming from your bag, Catherine”.

She blushed to the point that it seemed as if her whole face and her hair was the same color and she felt like some strange chameleon.

“I’m going to kill you.” She said as she accepted the call.

“Why? I thought you loved that song!” he said it in that fake innocent voice he had in some situations, like a naughty child and that’s when she realized she needed him in her life.

She needed him to keep her floating. Catherine had always both of her feet on the ground; she was always the pessimist, always the realist.

She needed him because the way she lived when he wasn’t around was always only on the verge of happiness. She needed him to make her drown in it. She needed him, and that’s why they couldn’t stay apart. It didn’t matter how much they tried.

 

 

 


End file.
